


His Nest

by Widowed Archer (thewrittenfae)



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewrittenfae/pseuds/Widowed%20Archer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint's got a lot on his mind, so he tucks himself away. The only know that can, comes up to get him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Nest

Clint looked over when red hair appeared at the edge of where he was perched. He wasn't sure anyone would have come up after him, though he shouldn't have been surprised that they'd send her. She was the only one who got his finding a perch, of settling in one when something was up. She was also the only person that was willing to come up after him and try to talk after he'd squirreled himself away.

"Director Fury says you've been up here all day," Nat murmured as she settled next to him. She knew that when he was up here he needed to talk, even I'd he could be closer to her about sharing. Given enough time though, she knew that he would eventually, which was also why she hadn't rushed up when she'd learned he was up here.

His shoulder shrugged a little as he leaned back against the wall a little, shoulder brushing hers. "Had some stuff to think about," he answers back. After a quiet minute he looked over at her. "How long?"

She leans a little against his shoulder. The touch, even as little as it was, did both of them more good than either might admit. "A month at most, though if I can get the information and mark fairly fast, less than that." She nudges his knee with her own. "Sulking alone up here won't do anything. You have a job waiting for you on the Director's desk." She smirks at him. "Besides, you owe me dinner and a new bottle."

He nodded a little at her words to start with, nudging back. Though the last part finally cracked a smile on his features as he chuckled. "Are you sure you didn't finish it?"

She shook her head and shifted to look at him a little more. "Positive. You're the only one that finishes them without a replacement already bought." She shifted to climb back down. "Don't make me wait for dinner."

Clint chuckled softly as he watched her. "I would never." He knew how she got if she was made to wait to eat and it was never pretty, which was why he shifted to climb down after her. She did always know just how to get him down.


End file.
